El avion
by ClaariVituullo
Summary: Un cuentito corto policial. No tiene continuación, es solo un capitulo. Voy a seguir subiendo de estos cuentos así cortos. Espero que les gusten. Las quiero lectoras :


**El avión:**

Omar sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Su misión no parecía tener ninguna complicación, era bastante fácil para una persona de su capacidad. Como siempre, solo tenía que ir y matar al tipo, sin dejar marcas, sin ser descubierto.

Algo nuevo en sus tácticas, era la incorporación de un avión en el asunto. Aunque no le asustaba mucho, no era como sus anteriores encomiendas.

Avanzó un par de pasos y ya se encontraba en la fila para abordar a su destino. Pispeó un poco por el hombro de la mujer que se encontraba enfrente suyo y descubrió a su victima. No parecía un pez difícil de pescar, además no había pez que se escapara de él.

Apenas un minuto después de que este entrara al avión, Omar lo secundó y se sentó a su lado. Su víctima le sonrió muy cordialmente, pero al asesino no le importó, ninguna de sus víctimas lo había intimidado. El era una de esas personas difíciles de roer, que no se conmovían con nada.

- El avión 533 de Aerolíneas Argentinas está por abordar con destino a Japón. Por favor, abrochen sus cinturones y disfruten del viaje - anunció la azafata.

El avión despegó y por primera vez Omar levantó la vista y analizo a las personas que se encontraban en el vuelo con el. No había nadie sospechoso, nadie que lo mirara con malicia o con curiosidad. No había una sola persona que estuviera prestándole atención a los demás pasajeros o al hermoso cielo por el que volaban. Todos estaban sumidos en sus propios mundos-

Su víctima también lo estaba. Parecía un hombre muy amable, y no lo molestó por las dos horas que el asesino transcurrió hundido en sus pensamientos. Sólo se quedó mirando el asiento de adelante, y tal vez pensando en algo.

Omar analizó la idea que ocupo su cerebro durante un largo rato del viaje. Podía ser que su víctima ya conocía su destino, pero podía ser que no tendría idea de lo que le iba a suceder.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó dejar de pensar en cosas que nunca se había cuestionado. En cosas que nunca pensó llegar a cuestionarse. En cosas referidas a sus víctimas, a todas las personas que había asesinado.

- Azafata - musitó con nerviosismo.

Cuando la azafata llegó a su lado, no pudo articular ninguna palabra, esta asombrado de lo nervioso que se encontraba. No podía pasarle algo así, no a él. Era bastante bueno en su trabajo como para sentirse inseguro.

Peor fue cuando le quiso hablar a la azafata ahora que ella se encontraba más cerca. La mujer lo miraba con inquietud, una inquietud sospechosa.

- Solo quería saber si me podría traer un Martini - la empleada ladeó la cabeza.

- Seguramente - dijo - pero quiero que sepa que yo no lo preparo, soy nueva en este trabajo - le guiñó el ojo y se perdió por el pasillo.

Unos minutos después volvió con una copa que contenía un líquido transparente y una aceituna flotando sobre él.

Técnicamente la arrebato de las manos de la chica y esta sin decir nada volvió a la pequeña cocina. Omar tragó de un solo sorbo el líquido y un ardor rozó su garganta. Dejo el vaso en el portavasos delante suyo y se digno a sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Todavía lo habitaba la tormenta de la duda. Miró a su víctima por segunda vez, no sabía por qué le pasaban esas cosas. Por qué esos pensamientos rondaban por su cerebro. No era difícil esa misión y el no la había sentido así hasta que subió al avión.

Claro, el avión podía ser el problema, pero sería irónico. Que una persona que ya ha asesinado a mucha gente, sienta que no puedo asesinar a otra, por el simple hecho de que lo tiene que hacer en un avión es algo absurdo.

Palpeó el bolsillo de su saco y encontró la tira de pastillas. No sabía en qué momento, pero debía tratar que el pobre hombre que esta a su lado se tragara aunque sea dos.

Decidió levantarse, y le habló por primera vez a su víctima, esperando alguna respuesta.

- Voy al baño - anunció entusiasmado.

Pero el hombre solamente ladeó la cabeza y asintió sonriendo. Esos no eran buenos movimientos para sacarle los traumas del cerebro. Pero solo avanzó un poco y se encontró con la cocina.

Tal vez era mejor hablar con la azafata que ir al baño. Igual, solo iba a lavarse las manos.

- Buenos días señorita - exclamó en la puerta a lo que la azafata respondió sin susto

- Bueno días. ¿Necesita algo? - dijo mirándolo amablemente

- Solo quería saber si hay alguna otra azafata en el avión con más años en la empresa.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué la precisa señor? -

El solo quería saber por qué la azafata actuaba tan raramente. Sabía que no era por la poca experiencia que tenía en el trabajo. Y también dudaba sobre su labor, no parecía querer trabajar de eso, o tal vez tenía un aire a pretender otras cosas.

- Porque hace años que viajo en la aerolínea. Y siempre hay una azafata que se llama Graciela, y bueno… somos novios - mintió sin una pizca de culpa

- ¿Graciela? Soy nueva, pero creo que no conozco ninguna Graciela.

- Tal vez, pero yo se que hace años que trabaja aquí.

- Será la próxima vez señor, este vuelo no es de ella.

- Oh - exclamó decepcionado - será la próxima vez - repitió y caminó de nuevo a su asiento.

Ahora su nerviosismo era mayor, esa azafata no era de confiar. El sabía que existía una azafata llamada Graciela, obvio que no eran novios. La mujer tenía más de setenta años.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar. Su víctima parecía no haber movido ni un pelo.

Lo volvió a inspeccionar, a lo que el hombre no dio reacción. No parecía una persona digna de morir… no era una persona digna de morir.

Se quedó mirando el asiento de adelante, y pudo aclarar sus ideas. El nombre de la azafata le sonaba. Por supuesto, Fernández era una de las mejor detectives de la asociación que lo perseguía a él y a su gente. El disfraz de azafata no podía ocultarla, pero el asesino había cometido el error de no reconocerla cuando era debido.

Tres horas más tarde se anunció el aterrizaje. Omar tenía todo pensado, no iba a ser descubierto. Y tampoco iba a matar a ese pobre hombre.

Cuando el avión toco tierra y se abrieron las puertas, vio por el pasillo caminar a la detective buscándolo por todos lados, se levantó apresuradamente de su asiento, y sin decir ni una palabra más, salio por la puerta del aeropuerto. Nadie había sido lastimado.


End file.
